Trick or Treat
by Vivid Tear
Summary: Three words: Trick. Or. Treat. Trick-or-treating at Camp Half-Blood is never normal. But then again, when IS it normal? This is exactly what happens on the 31st of October. Well, usually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Happy Halloween! This story is dedicated to… er, Halloween. Shocking, huh? :D

This is what happens when you go trick-or-treating at Camp Half-Blood. Seriously. I always thought it would turn out like this. ;)

So I'm going to go beg people for candy in a few hours. Hopefully I'll get good stuff. Last year, I got this piece of dark chocolate, which I love. It was all pretty and fancy-like, so I figured, why not?

It tasted like crap.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>You tug on your witch costume as you walk along the cabins. Balls of orange and black fire spin around, and you wonder how the Hades no one's accidentally touched one and spontaneously combusted. Mr. D would've been so thrilled; he would've actually bothered waking up before noon for once.<p>

Not like he made an effort to actually wake up sometimes. He once slept for a day and a half after drinking eighteen shots of Everclear* (which is banned in thirteen states in the U. S., not that he cared).

It didn't help that he had the most ungodliest hangover of the millennia. He sadly didn't die after downing those eighteen shots, being a (bratty) god and all.

Determined not to get sidetracked, you step up to the Zeus cabin. Ringing the doorbell, you wait, and wait… and wait. Finally, Thalia appears, looking pretty pissed off. She picks up the basket of candy and rummages through it, coming back with a few handfuls of candy.

"Here's your candy, now go away. I was in the middle of a Green Day marathon." You flinch as the door slams. Whatever; at least you got candy. Just to list a few:

**Godly Pop** (lolipop)

(Comes in the colorful range of white, and off-white! Please, lick slowly and carefully, as the stick might explode due to a manufacturing error. We are not responsible for any deaths. Thank you!)

**Sea Strings** (kind of like Twizzlers**, except more, you know, sea-like)

(Feel the taste of the sea as it forces its way to your taste buds! Not recommended if you are in danger of drowning or choking. Contains a large abundance of sea water and salt. Please contact your doctor if you start losing feeling of your mouth.)

**Olympus Chocolates **(fancy chocolates made from _Peacock Industries***_)

(Feel the smooth creaminess of our chocolates cascade down your throat like a tasty waterfall! Designed in the shape of our peaceful, motherly, caring, beautiful, perfect queen, this chocolate may be just what you need to unwind after a long day of ruling the heavens. Dedicated to our master, Hera.)

**Melody Sticks **(sticks that taste good)

(Sticks. Melody. Melody Sticks. There, explanation done. May cause deafness, blindness, or the occasional diarrhea. You can't sue, as we don't have a website.)

* * *

><p>Fine, good enough. As you look at the rest, you see Travis stalk Katie as Connor face-palms and whacks Travis on the head with his bag.<p>

Walking ahead, you trip over a lump on the ground which turns out to be a stray piece of aluminum. Grover trots over, sadly gazing at the remains. "Dude, that was my last SpaghettiOs**** can! You know how hard it is to get those? I mean, I had to go around in circles before Percy gave me this!"

As he continues to rant about the dangers of not getting enough nutrients, you walk away, turning on your heel for good measure.

The next cabin is the Poseidon cabin. Nearly tripping over a stone, you knock on the door using the sea-shell thing on it. Percy answers, decked out as a surfer (despite it being at least 50 degrees outside).

"Happy Halloween! Here's some candy. And… yeah, I think that's it. Hey, Tyson! That's it, right?" He calls out for the Cyclops, who then comes running towards you in a frenzy of overexcited smiles and a jar of (Halloween-styled, whatever that meant) peanut butter.

Terrified of getting run over, you run away. You can hear Percy laugh as Tyson starts wondering out loud why people won't take his peanut butter.

You're about a couple of yards away when you pause.

You then turn back to actually receive the candy. And maybe the peanut butter.

**Ocean Bubbles **(cheap brand of gum)

(Pop! Just like ocean bubbles, these blue gumballs pop the second you blow a bubble! Really, don't try. We did for you, and the results were a guy choking on a bubble and a girl spitting the gum in the boss's face. Warning: these are made from 50% sugar. The other half is a substance known as food coloring.)

* * *

><p>You almost piss in your pants when you see the Hades cabin. It's scarier than usual, which is saying something. Nico must've been in a good mood. It's not every day that he takes time out of his busy life to litter the front lawn with skulls of every size and shape.<p>

Evil music is playing from the inside, and you realize that going inside is probably not a good idea. On the other hand, you heard that Nico brought killer candy. Literally.

You push the door open because it wasn't locked and no one ever said you couldn't. Nico is slumping on the black couch, head bent down over a DSi.

You used to have one, but then Mrs. O' Leary ate it.

"No, Umbreon! Come on, use Dark Pulse! Don't let the Flameon… NO!" He starts wailing hysterically as you tip-toe over to the bowl of candy. Sitting down on a chair, you help yourself to some (mortal) candy.

"Go, Gengar! Use Shadow Ball! Haha, the Flameon fainted! Oh crap, here comes a Milotic. Gengar, use Shadow Ball again! No, don't use Attract... damn Milotic. Water Pokémon***** are lame."

You snicker as you chew on a Snickers****** bar, no pun intended. Okay, maybe a little.

Nico glares at the screen, probably glaring at the little pixilated characters. "That was my last Pokémon… oh, wait! My secret weapon! Go, JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Use Sweet Kiss! Now Sing! Metronome! Yes, the Milotic is dead!" Nico looks up, smiling so hard he looks like a little monkey on steroids.

He then notices you.

And proceeds to kick you out.

He probably doesn't notice the empty bowl on the table.

* * *

><p>You walk to the Athena cabin because sticking to the order is for losers. You notice that Travis is still stalking Katie, and Katie's looking a bit pissed off. Her facial expression just didn't go with her Mother Nature costume.<p>

You decide not to tell her that technically, Gaia's Mother Nature, and that she was probably plotting everyone's downfall as she talked to the little birdies like a freak.

Not to mention making little squirrels and mice her slaves. But hey, whatever. Nobody was perfect.

Annabeth is standing outside, looking like a scientist. She barely looks at you as she talks to Ellen Lu from the Hecate cabin, who were all probably cosplaying as Harry Potter.

Luckily, the Athena cabin's giving out mortal candy, which is guaranteed not to make you puke. Most of the time.

Travis is still following Katie around, and she looks like she's about to summon some vines to strangle him. Connor looks like he gave up, and was now flirting (maybe) with Miranda Gardiner.

* * *

><p>You decide to take a break. As you sit down on a rock, you notice that it's moving. And furry. It turns out to be Mrs. O' Leary, who is waving her tail and looking around for shadows.<p>

You nearly choke on chocolate as she bounds into a tree. The dryad wasn't exactly happy.

You end up in China. It takes a while to convince the natives that you weren't a crazy person riding on an oversized poodle at one in the morning.

It doesn't exactly help that you're dressed like a witch. In fact, it convinces them that you're a threat, which causes them to take out torches and pitch forks.

Mrs. O' Leary seems greatly amused by this.

* * *

><p>You quit trick-or-treating because your bag's about to burst. You sit down on the stone bench and watch, because really, nothing's more amusing than watching campers be themselves.<p>

Travis is still stalking Katie, and Katie's summoning a huge plant-type thing that'll probably eat him whole with no ketchup.

Tyson is chasing Grover, no doubt trying to convince him to take the peanut butter.

Chris is trying to convince Clarisse that there was really no need to murder Clovis. Or Will, for that matter. It wasn't their fault that they ran out of candy. Or that Clovis was sleeping.

Connor has a huge slap mark on his face, and Miranda's storming away angrily, causing little poison ivy clusters to grow at her feet.

Pollux looks like he drank a tad too much enchanted wine from the Big House basement and is stumbling around in the poison ivy, a dreamy look plastered on his face.

No one seems to notice that it's about five in the morning.

Or that they decided to celebrate Halloween five and a half months too late.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>AN

Hah! Bet you weren't expecting that! :D

I have now decided to reveal what I am for Halloween.

A surgeon. ;)

Or, more specifically, an _Asian _surgeon. Oh, don't worry; I've got the Asian part down.

Key:

* Probably the most deadly alcohol ever. Don't worry, I looked it up on the Internet.

** A very good tasting candy.

*** A company I made up, with Hera as the boss. Yeah, no wonder.

****I've never tasted those before. They're a kind of soup, I think.

*****I like Pokémon. NO, I'M NOT A NERD.

******I very much like Snickers. :D

Happy Halloween, everyone! :D


	2. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
